Love Is On The Radio
by corruptedPOV
Summary: Tom and Danny give each other very special Christmas presents, and get a bit inspired,


I know its after Christmas but I was given this prompt by Xx_Rosalie_xX on the official McFly boards and I've only just gotten round to posting it! Can be seen as a continuation from by fics Nowhere Left To Run and Without You I'm Not A Survivor or a standalone fic. If you do read, its only polite to comment!

* * *

"Happy Christmas Tom!" Danny smiled at me, handing me a very large rectangular box, making me feel a little bad for the little box I'd just given him. He didn't look bothered, but at the same time, I wished I'd gotten him something a little _bigger. _Either way, unwrapped the presents together, and I found that inside the rectangular box I'd been given, there was a guitar case, and then when I opened it, I gasped. There was the most beautiful guitar I'd ever seen. It was an acoustic of a pale brown colour, the varnish making it shimmer slightly in the light. "Turn it over." Danny told me, so I carefully flipped it over, seeing some words on the neck.

'My beautiful Tommy, thank you for bringing magic into my life.'

"Its beautiful, so beautiful, thank you." I whispered, leaning over to give him a tight hug, kissing him gently. "I'm glad you like it." Danny smiled, rubbing my back, letting go to unwrap my present. I'd given him a harmonica, because I'd heard him playing his other a lot recently, and mumbling about wanting another. I'd also gotten it inscribed with my words 'You lifted the dark clouds, and made my heart beat faster, thank you' over both the top and bottom of it. We'd had a few tough years, and we were now on the mend, Danny had made the dark clouds in my head lift, and now I felt freer than ever before when I with him. I felt more confident than I had done in a very long while because of him, and I wanted to thank him in a slightly more permanent way than just saying 'thank you' which is where the inscription came in.

"Thank you Tom, thank you." Danny grabbed me into a hug like I had done to him, a massive smile on his face after I explained to him my reasoning behind the words, "And what else was I supposed to do while you weren't feeling well? Leave you to it?" he continued. "Some would have." I answered, squeezing tighter onto him. "Never gunna happen Tom, you should know that by now." Danny leant back to look at me, stroking my face gently. "I know that now, and you have no idea how much it means to me." I held his hand against my cheek. "I think I do... Now how about you try out that guitar? I tuned it for you, but I left its first real play for you." Danny changed the subject, sitting back to lean against the sofa.

I picked up my new guitar, taking another moment to admire its beauty, before starting to play a tune I made up on the spot, feeling quite inspired at the moment after our small conversation and the words we both now had engraved on our new instruments. The guitar played perfectly, sounding amazing as the notes I played vibrated around the room, the tune sounding quite good, considering I was making it up as I went along. I think Danny had the same thought I did, because soon he picked up his harmonica, playing a tune on it in time with me, and it sounded _really _good. It sounded like it was supposed to be, and like it could be a song if we stretched it out a bit and added a few details and some lyrics to it.

"That sounds pretty good." We both said at the same time, still on the same wavelength we'd been on for the past near twelve years, ever since we first met. "Wanna continue this upstairs?" I nodded my head towards upstairs. "Sure you want to? You usually don't stop Christmas for anything." Danny asked, I nodded. "This sounds too good to ignore, we'll have Christmas tomorrow if needs be." I shrugged it off, not wanting to let go of this inspiration. So we ran upstairs, notes and melodies and lyrics falling from us so fast, it was almost like the song was writing itself. Our past couple of years turning into inspiration, fuelling this song until it was finished mere hours later, though we were still singing it all day, loving it to pieces.

alone and my stomach was twisted,

But I can get up now, the dark clouds have lifted

Back in the old life, before you existed,

I couldn't see right, my windows were misted

Said one word, made me feel much better,

Starts with L and it's got four letters

Things are looking up, looking up (hey!)

There's magic everywhere you go

Strangers stop to say hello (hello, hello, hello)

So turn it up, turn it up (hey!)

As loud as you can make it go

'Cause love is on the radio

Now that I've found you, my heart's beating faster,

We could be happy forever and after

We could be married, like Mrs and Mr,

We'll have a son and we'll give him a sister

Just one thing holding us together,

A four letter word and it lasts forever

Things are looking up, looking up (hey!)

There's magic everywhere you go

Strangers stop to say hello (hello, hello, hello)

So turn it up, turn it up (hey!)

As loud as you can make it go

'Cause love is on the radio

Love is on the radio

Love is on the radio (turn it up, turn it up)

Love is on the radio (turn it up, turn it up)

Love is on the radio (turn it up, turn it up)

Love is on the radio (turn it up, turn it up)

Love is on the radio (turn it up, turn it up)

Love is on the radio (turn it up, turn it up)

Love is on the radio

Funny one thing led to another,

You came along, filled my days with colour

And its been an everlasting summer,

Since we found each other

Things are looking up, looking up (hey!)

There's magic everywhere you go

Strangers stop to say hello (hello, hello, hello)

So turn it up, turn it up (hey!)

As loud as you can make it go

Play until your speakers blow,

Listen 'til your ears explode,

'Cause love is on the radio.

The words fitted us perfectly, how we're both help each other be happy, had found love from each other, given each other everything. And now the lyrics matched the instruments we played them on, a reminder of everything our relationship stood for.


End file.
